<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Owns Little But His Soul by 17 pansies (17pansies)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959507">He Owns Little But His Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/17pansies/pseuds/17%20pansies'>17 pansies (17pansies)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Art, M/M, No Plot, teeny tiny fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/17pansies/pseuds/17%20pansies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt thinks he doesn't deserve to own anything.  Jaskier believes otherwise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Owns Little But His Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Someone sent me this amazing artwork by @shipwrecked-nawtali, so I then sent it to my darling <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuercrux/pseuds/Vault13">Feuercrux</a> who <i>immediately</i> went "You have 20 minutes to write me 500 words of porn".</p><p>I managed just over 500 words, and whilst it's not the smuttiest or best thing I've ever written, I credit both art and prompt with rebooting by writing brain.   </p><p>  <a href="https://shipwrecked-nawtali.tumblr.com/post/617755930126319616">NSFW Tumblr Art by @shipwrecked-nawtali</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later - much later - Jaskier thinks back and realises that the reason Geralt climbed into his lap is the same reason he is lying here, covered in bites and slowly purpling fingertip marks, exhausted and ruined and sore in the absolute <i>best</i> of ways.  It’s for the same reason that Geralt ignores being pelted with rubbish by ignorant villagers, but growls threateningly if someone insults Jaskier.  The same reason he has let Jaskier tag along for years, putting up with constant chatter and singing and humming, extracting the bard from one near-death experience after another.</p><p>Geralt climbed into Jaskier’s lap because he wants to own him, and, sweet Melitele, <i>yes</i>, Jaskier is so on board with that, he doesn’t even have the words to explain how much he wants to be owned.  </p><p>Owned by Geralt pushing him down into the mattress and covering Jaskier’s lean body with his broad, scarred, muscular one.  Owned by Geralt opening him up, quick but efficient, the urge to keep Jaskier safe vying with barely suppressed need.  Owned by Geralt sliding in, steady and careful not to hurt but not stopping, not stopping until he is buried to the hilt and he owns Jaskier just as surely as Jaskier owns Geralt, every last fucking inch of him.  And there are a lot of inches, dear gods.</p><p>“You’re thinking,” a warm voice murmurs in Jaskier’s ear, and he shivers.  The first tendrils of dawn light are creeping through the gaps in the thin curtains, the late winter sunlight struggling through the grime on the inn’s windows.  It doesn’t matter, Jaskier thinks.  If he could, he’d stay right there.  </p><p>“Only about you,” he says, words coming unbidden, and it’s worth it for the pleased purr that Geralt makes.  </p><p>“Mn,” Geralt says, nosing behind Jaskier’s ear.  Jaskier can already feel how hard Geralt is, tucked against his arse and, ache be damned, he arches his back to push himself against that heat.  “Hm?”</p><p>“You want to own me again?” he asks, and damn it if Geralt’s growl doesn’t light up every fucking nerve in Jaskier’s body.  “Because I am definitely here for that, you know, anytime, any time at all.”</p><p>“Really?”  </p><p>The feel of Geralt sliding between Jaskier’s thighs nearly distracts him from the tone of Geralt’s voice, but the mix of hope and uncertainty cuts through the lust for a moment.  Jaskier wriggles around to face Geralt, finding himself nose to nose with a rumpled, thoroughly debauched Witcher.   It’s a good look on him, Jaskier thinks.</p><p>“Yes, really.”  He reaches up and cups Geralt’s cheek, noting a rather fetching, if fading, bruise under the point of Geralt’s jaw.  The mark won’t last as long as the ones Geralt put onto Jaskier’s skin, but Jaskier is quite proud of that one.  “What, did you think it was a one time deal?”</p><p>Geralt’s face does something complicated and Jaskier wants to track down this Vesemir bloke and beat him over the head with something for allowing Geralt to believe that it is wrong to want something more.  Because Geralt obviously does want, he wants a great deal</p><p>“If you think, after all these years, now I’ve finally got my hands on you so to speak, that I am going to just let you go again, you have another think coming.”  Jaskier leans forward and kisses Geralt fiercely.  “You are <i>mine</i>.”</p><p>Witchers don’t own a great deal.  Their armour, their swords, their medallion.  Other possessions are transient - horses, potions, bedrolls.  People, Jaskier thinks, are never in that list of belongings, because Geralt would never let himself believe that he deserved to have someone.  </p><p>Jaskier isn’t sure how long it is going to take to convince Geralt otherwise, but he does know that as surely as he owns Geralt, Geralt owns him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>